Wolverine's Story
by Patty Hillard
Summary: Logan remembers his past and his loses. Logan is 27 Jubilee is 18 and Rogue is 23


Wolverine's Story  
_____________________________________  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
_______________________________________  
  
I was scared to go home. I feared what would happen if I ever did. But eventually the night grew cold and I grew tired. And I decided to go home. I just wanted to stay there to touch her again just one last time. But I went home. I had to for her sake.  
  
______________________________________  
  
When all I can taste is your sweetness  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight   
______________________________________  
  
I missed her so bad. Tonight was even worse then any night before. It was our anniversary. And it was their anniversary. I missed them both so much.  
  
______________________________________  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
______________________________________  
  
I never wanted the world to see me. But she did. Her and my best friend Jubilee. They both saw threw my act. And grew to love the real me. They always understood. No one else ever did in my whole life. Not even Professor Xavier. I just wanted them to know who I am. And those two did. They loved me for me. We always talked everyday. We were happy. Until I showed them my past. Then they understood me completely.  
  
______________________________________  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
______________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beginning of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Do you see that boy sitting there?" Wolverine says. "Yes. Who is he?" Rogue asks. "That's good. I'll tell you. See the headstones? The boy is crying. Why? Because that boy is me. And those headstones are the three most important people I know. Or knew that is", he replies. "Who are, were they Wolverine?" Jubilee asks suddenly after being quiet for over an hour. "Well Jubilee the two big headstones are my mother and father. And the small one with the rose engraving is my little sister Ivy Rose. She looked just like you. She was only 6 when she died. I was 15." Replied Logan. "Oh sugar I'm so sorry. What happened to them? Will you tell me Logan? Please?" "I'm sorry Rogue darling I can't." "Please Logan" pleaded Rogue and Jubilee. "Fine I was fifteen, we were driving down the road when a person ran into the middle of the road. My dad swerved to miss him but he jumped onto the car and started to tear off the roof of the car. He grabbed me and threw me out of it. Then proceeded to kill my family. His name is Victor Creed. But you know him as Saber tooth. He murdered them and kidnapped me. But I escaped and became what I am today. An X-man." Rogue stood in shock, as did Jubilee. Neither saying a word. Neither moving or breathing as they watched the projection. Until Jubilee started crying. And Rogue held her close trying to comfort her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never really understood why she cried that day. That is until she had told me what it was later that night. That night was the best night of my life.  
  
______________________________________  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
______________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beginning of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan went to his room to relax before he went to talk to Rogue. When a knock sounded on his bedroom door. "Come in" he growled, angry about being bothered. "Hey Wolverine. I need to talk to you." Came a small reply from the door. It was Jubilee. "Come in Jubilee. What is it?" He had asked her. "Well Wolverine. I had remembered something. And I need to ask. Did you have another sister? That was the same age as your sister Ivy?" How harmless a question but also how painful. "Yes Jubilee I did. They were twins. Why do you ask?" Logan replied as he tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. Because I remember that same incident you mentioned. Victor had taken me to Mystique. And she raised me for a while. But she then put me in an orphanage because my powers never showed up. She figured I was a normal human. All I could remember was my name Rose Ember. And my brother's name. Logan Wolf. Our last name I forgot. And that horrid face that belonged to Victor Creed. I swore that I would get my revenge. For my family, and my twin sister. But most of all for my brother Logan. My real birthday was on Aug 7 of 1984 and Rose's birthday was Aug 6 1984. She was born at 11:58 and I was born at 12:02." She finished by telling him her birthday. When she was done he cried. For he had just found out his best friend was also his long lost sister. "I have been looking for years. Finally I just figured that you had been killed too. I never knew."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_______________________________  
I just want you to know who I am  
_______________________________  
I remember that so well. I never thought I'd find my real sister again. At least not alive. But then I also went to see Rogue afterwards to ask her something very important. That changed both of our lives forever. And I wish that I never would have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beginning of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan walked to Rogue's bedroom and knocked on her door. "Come in." came a sleepy yet sad reply. He opened her door and walked in ready to ask her the one question that was on his mind for the last five years. They had dated for four. And tonight was their fourth anniversary. "Rogue I need to talk to you dear. I have something very important to ask you." "What is it sugar? I'm listening to you." She said fully awake now. Logan got down on one knee and looking at Rogue he then proceeded to say "Rogue you know I love you. And I was wishing to ask you something that is very important to me. Rogue darling, will you be my wife? Please say yes. I love you!" She sat here crying and he sat in silence waiting to hear her say something. Finally throughout the whole X-men Mansion a loud scream of Yes! And a surprised yell was heard. Professor Xavier had been Using Cerebro to look for any new mutants when his thoughts were interrupted by the yelling. And mentally searched the mansion for what was wrong. When he came upon Rogue and Wolverine he read their minds. He was surprised to find that Logan/Wolverine had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. But he was not mad at the disruption, he was overjoyed and said to the others telepathically that it was a false alarm. But called Jubilee and Jean to see him at once to talk. And plan the wedding for them. After telling them what had happened they started to plan what to do and called Hank to come in. But then Jubilee broke the ice and said that she was Logan's sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_________________________________   
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
The days past and we had been happy. Then Hank and Xavier surprised us. Jean gave Rogue a brand new wedding dress and Cyclopes gave me a tux. They had performed the wedding that night. That night was to be my happiest night of my life. But after the wedding Rogue, Jubilee, and me went to go drinking at the bar. Well Jubilee went to be the designated driver and play pool. We went to drink and toast to our marriage. But we never made it there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beginning of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan is driving down the road when something jumps on top of the car. He can't see and can't stop. He trys but he can't. The car hits a tree and the roof is ripped off. Rogue is unconscious and Jubilee is screaming. Logan stands up in his seat only to see Saber tooth pull him out like he did before and then take Rogue and Jubilee out too. He takes Rogue and throws her to the ground then grabs Jubilee as she fires at him and holds her back to him. "Don't move Wolverine or I'll kill your little sister here, and your pretty little wife. " Creed says snarling. Jubilee bits him and shots him in the eye. But he grabs her again and cuts her throat open and in one swift move throws her into Wolverine. "No Jubilee. Oh Rosy my sweet little sister. I just found I can't lose you too. Not now. Please live. Please Rosy? Me and Rogue need you sis." But she just smiles and says with her last breath "don't let him get away brother avenge us and our family. I love you." And then died in his arms. "NOOOOO!!!!!!! Now it's time for you to die Saber tooth or should I say Victor Creed! You're going down now you fucking bastard. For killing my parents, for my sister and now for little Rosy." "But dear Logan what about your precious little wife here. Rogue I believe and 'sniff sniff' your unborn child. Do you want them to die too pup? Should I kill them to? Or should I just kill you and let them live, that is until I'm done with you anyway." Replied Saber tooth. Logan stood with eyes wide as he processed what he was just told. : Rogue is pregnant with my baby. No with OUR baby. I have to protect them. I can't let them die too. They're all I have left. : He thought as he looked at Rogue, Jubilee, and Saber tooth. : What am I going to do? : But as he finally got an idea Creed grabbed Rogue again and held her tight. "Hey Logan. Lookie over here. I got your pretty little wife. And now it's her turn to die. Say goodbye to the misses and baby, pup." And then he sliced her throat as well. And threw on top of Jubilee. : She won't wake up ever again Logan she's dead. And now you have to get revenge for her an your baby too. : That's when he charged him. Logan unsheathed his claws and sank them into Saber tooth's neck as far as he could. Then proceeded to beat him profusely. Until he was out of breath. As his rage grew he knew he had to finish this job and finish it quickly. He raised his hand back and sliced Saber tooth's head clean off in one blow. And then sat beside Rouge and cried as he held her while calling for help. When the other x-men came all they saw was a bloody massacre. But what surprised them all was that Logan had killed Saber tooth and was now crying. Until they saw his car and the dead bodies of Rogue and Jubilee. Jean read his mind them to find out what was wrong. Only to find out that Saber tooth had killed the two girls and a third unknown x-man. She then dug deeper and found out much to her surprise that, that third x-man was Rouge and Logan's baby. She soon fainted by the pain she felt coming from Logan's mind at his loses. They had buried The girls next to Logan's Parents and sister three days later. Their Headstones read :   
Marie Rogue Jackson Rose Ember "Jubilee" Jackson  
Wife, friend and Mother Sister, daughter and friend  
And daughter Jubilee Rose Loved and missed by all  
Loved and missed by all Aug 7 1984 - Aug 30 2001  
December 25 1978 -Aug 30 2001  
Aug 7 2001 - Aug 30 2001  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was over five years ago. And it is now Aug 30 2006. The day of our wedding and the day of their deaths. I stand at their graves thinking and crying as I remember them. The six most important people in my life. My Mother, father, sister Ivy, sister Rose Jubilee, wife Rogue and Daughter Jubilee Rose. I will miss them always for I know that it will be a long time before I can join them again and see my family. I turn around to see Jean hugging her husband Scott and Storm hugging Gambit as they cry to. I also see Ice Man, Hank, and Professor Xavier near by crying too. Because they had lost two friends. And one they never got to meet. But they all knew they had lost me too because I was dead inside. Without Rogue I am just a fallen angel, For she was my heaven. When on the wind I hear Rouge's voice singing her favorite song to me. I know I'll see her again.  
  
______________________________________  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
  
When all I can taste is your sweetness  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"I love you Logan. And I always will. I'll miss you dear husband. Thank you for avenging our deaths. Jubilee says she loves you too Logan. I love you. Goodbye."  
And she was gone again forever. Her, our daughter and my sister all in one short night. To return to the heaven's and make the stars shine bright again for eternity.  
  
: The End:  



End file.
